DBZ 2 gt
by 6511
Summary: s better version of dragonball gt without SSj 4 to make the heroes powerful ssj forms,Oozaru,mystic ,fusion,majin ect. AS they face new challenges new villians and their pwoers are tested to the limits can they surviveall these new threats.
1. The history of Uub

!0 years ago goku left with Uub the reincarnation for Buu. Buu was destroyed 10 years ago by our hero Goku with his ultimate move spirit bomb. The heroes trained for 7 years were Goku faced Uub who's power was incredible outclassing Goku easily. Uub decided for Goku to train him for 10 years so Uub could take his place as protector of Earth. Uub was a poor village boy with incredible talent. Goku sent Uub to train with Buu for 6 months were he easily learned to use many of Mr. Buu's powers and attacks. Plus he learned to heal too and could even transform. Goku picked Uub with his new skills he was equal to Goku and decided to learn some of his moves too as They would have a last amtch to end their training before the world martial arts tournament.

Uub- Goku I won't hold back you will lose

Goku- cool uub let's go

The two charge each other there punches knock each other in a wall. Uub uses instant transmission to elbow smash Goku into a wall than shots a huge ki blast to kill goku.

Uub- that was too easy

Goku- kamehameha

Uub- kamehameha

The huge beams collided with a massive explosion. Uub did many punches That goku blocked with one elbow. Uub does the after image technique and Goku kicks the right uub and manages to use a full power ki blast than flip kicks him threw a wall out the lookout and shoots multiple ki blast to finish.

Uub- fool take this scatter shot

Goku charged the blast and went ssj to survive the impact and powerrtd up both doing powerful huge ki blasts.

Goku- give up Uub your strong enough

Uub angry his power increases his blast blasts Goku with a powerful blast. As Uub kneed Goku and did multiple punches to Goku who does a powerful; side kick on Uub to injure him. Uub makes energy burst out from his body burning Goku who does a spinning kick on Uub to win. Both charge with powerful punches there was an explosion of energy.

Goku- you have gotten stronger Your training was awesome

Uub- your power has increased too Goku too bad you will lose this fight

Goku powers down out as Uub charges with multiple kicks that injure goku's arm as he blocks Uub's relentless attacks. Goku uses the kia cannon from his hand to knock Uub out the lookout. Goku is tired and is serious now.

Goku- you did better than expected but I'm still number 1 in the universe.

Uub had used instan transmission and kicked Goku and did a powerful kamehameha to finally beat Goku who did;nt have time to go ssj to survive.

Goku- gotcha well I guess I will have to beat you

Goku went ssj and blasted Uub right in the face and charged as Uub opowerd up ki and shot a whip of energy blasts that Goku used kia cannon to deflect than they slamed on Goku's super kamehameha blasted Uub threw the lookout. As their battle continued for hours as both had fainted Dende healed both of them soon a new adventure would begin.


	2. reunions

It happened as Goku and Uub woke up at Korin's tower with Yajarobi the two heroes had been healed instantly by the senzu beans. Goku sensed that some robbers had attacked west city and decided the two should stop them for training practice.

Goku- nimbus come now

Uub- nimbus please come

Both left on their flying clouds and arrived in west city to stop the criminals

Goku- not Kojekia that's awonderful restaurant let's go these guys are piece of cake for us

Uub- yes master they will pay.

The two charged the criminals

Goku- power pole extend

The pole slammed two crooks in a wall as Uub flew to one of them using a knee smash than two left in a car to escape the crime scene.

Crime leader- take thse grenades kid

Uub- No there yours take them

Uub kicked the grenades at the Leader who was killed in the explosion as Goku uses his power pole to slam threw the car and flip it over.

Uub- now pay for your crimes

He fired a powerful ki blast to kill the last two crooks as Saiyaman delivered a powerful kick on Uub and than did an uppercut punch.

Saiyaman – you murderer you will pay for you insidious crimes

Uub blocked Saiaymans attacks than blasted him with a ki blast than flipped in the air and powered up the super kamehameha to kill Saiyaman.

Goku- power pole extend

Saiyaman- oh nooooooooooo Dad your alive wait why are you attacking me It's me Gohan

Uub Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

There was an explsion as it seemed Gohan had been killed By the powerful Blast from Uub.

Goku- Gohan Your still playing super hero awesome

Gohan- wow dad your power has increased since the tournament I'm guessing that's a friend of yours who is it.

Goku- that's Uub remember

Gohan- are you serious his power has increased mabey even beyond you I sise a mystic power when are you taking im to the kai's planet

Goku- later on maybe

Videl- Goku oyur back wonderful let's go home everybody.

Goku- cool I'm hungry let's go

Uub- to your home thank you Goku so much

The gang went home to meet the family again As Videl decided to plan a party for later in this week.

Goku rrung the door bell

Chichi- who is it

Goku- hey honey I'm home and I'm here to stay to spend the rest of my life with you okay

Chi Chi- your really home is there anything I can get for you dear

Goku- Yes I'm hungry can I have something to eat please

chichi- oh okay you'll never change Goku

Goten- daddy your home finially

Trunks- wow my dad will be pleased to know your back huh goku

Everyone laughed everything was peaceful once again or so it seemed.


	3. PIccolo's attack Dende's betrayal

Goku and his friends were enjoying their time together.

Chhi chi- dinner's ready

Goku- finally It smells delicious I can't wait to chow down.

Trunks- wow you cook Bettter than my mom

Goten- wow trunksis right this turtle rib is delicious

Pan- yeah grandpa It's awesome I really never new your power level was this high.

Gohan- yeah we've all been training too Goten finished School now

Goten- I got good grades

Goku- that's nice who won the last tournament was it Hercule

Gohan – honestly it was Buu he easily ate Trunks for lunch and gotten in his matches

Chi chi- oh my boys Getten eaten and eating

Everyone laughed as Goku used instant transmission to block a powerful energy blast it had slightly burned his wrist as he barley dodged a kick from the attacker.

Piccolo- your still weaker than me you little brat.

Piccolo used the masenko beam to destroy Goku who had dodged and did 813 punches in a flash than finished with a knee kick.

Uub ,Goten, and Trunks- Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The blast had injured Piccolo who used the special beam cannon on the kids who had been knocked back.

Piccolo- your stupid wife will pay Destructive wave

The powerful energy blast had destroyed the house and every one inside of it.

Gotenks had saved Chi chi and Videl as Gohan was'nt injured but powerd up some ki and did multiple punches on Piccolo who laughed evilly.

Piccolo- try dodging this move scatter shot

Gotenks- (super)kamehameha

The beam had killed Piccolo who regenerated from black mist and head butted gotenks threw a wall and blasted him in the ground defusing him.

Piccolo was under control of the black mist.

Goku- that makes perfect since Goten and Trunks retrieve the sacred water Chi chi Videl leave I'll fight Piccolo.

Gohan- what about me

Goku- We need Buu he can immobilize piccolo for now

Piccolo delivered a powerful punch and did the destructive wave that injured Goku and allowed Piccolo to land many blows and prepared to finish Goku with a beam.

Uub- henka beam

The attack turned Piccolo into Chocolate and the chocolate was frozen.

Goku- wow glad you didn't use that on me well at least that problem is solved who gave Piccolo the mist wait Dende did it.

Meanwhile

Dende- I have a plan soon Earth will be under my rule those stupid z warriors will die Right Mr. popo obey me

Mr. popo right master I will defeat the intruders.

Goten- we heard every thing you said

TRuks- yeah Dende you wanted Buu gone so you could rule

Dende – you two can't stop my evil plans fool

Both went ssj and charged Dende aS Mr. popo took the blows and deliverd a powerful kia cannon to knock the teenage saiyans backas r. popo teleported behind Trunks andthrew him in the air he became a tornado and trapped Goten who was mad.

Goten- kamehameha

The blast allowed Goten to escape from the tornado. AS both of them fuse into Gotenks to beat Mr. popo.

Mr.popo-sorry but you two must be disposed of

He does kyodaki to become a giant to crush Gotenks who goes ssj 3and uses galactic doughnuts.

Gotenks- victory cannon

Mr. popo ate the blast and burped it back onto our fused saiyans hero nad he was knocked out as Dnde used the black water mist on The young boys were asleep.

Goku- dende you must have accidently drank the mist Get the sacred water

Mr. popo- I will not serve you dende take this

Popo knocked Dende flat out very easily. Dende was'nt beat and threw the mist on Popo who was under dende's control.

Mr. popo- now you will perish

Uub used henka beam to turned Popo to chocolate and Uub grabbed both chocolate warriors. Dende drank some mist his power increased and he managed to punch Goku. Goku did a sidekick to injure Dende.

Uub turned Popo and Piccolo good.

Popo- take this sacred water Dende

Dende dodged and did black mist spit on Popo and was evil. The two left to getthe dragonballs for there evil wish to resurrect every villain the z warriors killed.


	4. Vegeta' attack

Dende and Mr. Pop were now after the dragon balls as Piccolo was back to the side of good. Goku knew of Dende's evil plans nad decided to leave with Piccolo and Uub to stop Dende before he took over the world.

Piccolo- be careful even pure hearted while turn evil and if you and Uub turn evil It's all over

Goku- don't worry we have the sacred water besides I miss the old days fighting evil Popo is real powerful.

Uub- yeah we need to save your friends Goku

The three went to Bulma's house to get the dragon radar to locate the dragon balls before their enemies as their was an explosion of energy.

Bulma- help me please

Vegeta- you will pay for crimes against Dende

Dende- yes Vegeta- destroy west city especially Bulma

Goku teleported in front of Vegeta nad kneed him in the gut than deliverd a punch on his friend

Vegeta few in the sky to eradicate the city

Goku- Vegeta stop now

Vegeta used the big bank attack to destroy the city as people screamed and ran for their livesas Vegeta launched the powerful blast to destroy The earth.

People- someone save us please

Goku jumped in front of the poweruful blast as Ssj Vegeta had teleported behind him and kicked him into a building he grabbed his energy ball throwing it at The city as Piccolo's huge ki blasts did;nt stop the attack it absorbed the blasts.

Goku- no I am justice Kamehame

Vegeta- take this kakaarot

He blasted Goku vaporizing a whole block of the city and goku was injured by the blast as His energy ball hit causing a huge explosion.

Goku- no I will stop you Vegeta

Goku went ssj to win the fight and shot multiple energy blasts that Vegeta dodged easily as Suddenly Vegeta screamed in pain as the evil energy emerged from his body as uub had poured a drop of the sacred water on Vegeta.

Goku- Uub the attack destroyed the city

Uub had used his henka beam to turn the energy ball into a chocolate ball which he than ate.

Goku- well vegeta still destroyed a whole city block

Uub- well Piccolo created clones to get the civilians out of harms way

VEgeta- Dende has betrayed us he wants your family to drink the mist he's heading to Hercule city stole the dragon radar he has 5 dragonball already thanks to Popo's carpet.

Uub- we can't let him bring back all those villains

Uub flew towards Hercule city the others followed him as they saw a huge explosion as their was a huge power level.

Dende and Mr. popo had threw hercule out of the window as Buu powered up kin ad shoot a powerful energy ball that had injured Popo who used Kyodakia to grow in size.

Uub-(Super) Kamehameha

The huge blast had knocked Popo out into the forest who was reduced in size.

Videl- Dende please stop your evil plans aren't you are guardian

Dende laughed and blasted Videl with a ki blast as he sensed Goten and Trunks waking up he telepathically told them to get the seventh dragon ball.

Vegeta- Take this Dende

The evil namekian flew over to the injured Popo and both dissapered to a different location to get the dragonballs.

Bulma- what's wrong with Dende

Goku- the black water mist it makes anyone evil nad dDende and Popo accidently drank some now their trying to take over Earth as cruel rulers.

Vegeta- let's go Bulma can you fix the radar.

Bulama- sure but I will take a couple of minutes

Buu- I'll come with you guys please Buu want to have some fun

Vegeta- fine just don't get in my way blob boy

Buu- okay You mean Vegeta you know that

Goku- let's go

Pan- what grandpa can help please Gohan taught me a powerful attack the kamehamheha

Goku- fine come along Pan

Now could our heroes really defeat Dende


End file.
